Death at Hyrule Temple II for lack of another name
by Dove X
Summary: Sequel to "Death at Hyrule Temple aka SO FREAKIN' HOT!" People have asked me for a sequel so, uh...here it is!


Hi Everyone..ahem..waits for tomatoes to start flying.. Sorry I've been gone so long. This is our sequel to Death at Hyrule Temple...No real name yet...Prolly just...II. Yep. Anyway, first chapter sucks. We were reeeeeeeeeeeally hyper ()...enjoy anyway I guess

CHAPTER 1: Il Cabaret

"God, this line is SO LONG!!!" Zelda shrieked. She was wearing silver lipstick, flared jeans, and a white belly shirt/tanktop. Her hair was tied up in a braid.

"Geeze Zelda, chill out, I get special access!" Samus informed.

"I MISS MARTH!!!" Malon whined, letting out a large sigh afterward. She was also wearing something different: A red halter top and a short black skirt, with no lipstick but instead clear lip gloss.

"Malon, shut up or I'll make you wait in this long line! It's been a whole year, you've got to let it go," Samus said.

"But I caaaaan't!" she whined some more.

"Look, Malon, we didn't come here _just_ to check it out, we came to help you take your mind off of Marth and have some fun!" Zelda assured.

"Really? Just for me? You guys are great!" Malon was starting to get just a little bit stupid. I think Marth was rubbed off on her.

"No, we took you here to get drunk so you can kill yourself in a car crash!" Samus joked.

"What?"

"Samus, must you _always_ be _so_ sarcastic?" Zelda said. Samus shrugged. "Of course we did Malon, you're our friend!"

"Thanks!" Malon said smiling.

"No prob!" Samus and Zelda said in unison.

"Well, what the heck are we waiting for!? LET'S GO!" Zelda was obviously ready to have some fun. The three of them rushed to the front of the line, Samus showed them her badge, and they were in!

"Wow! What a great idea it was to make a club down here!" Malon yelled.

"WHAT!?" Zelda and Samus turned around and yelled to Malon in unison. They were standing right next to an amp speaker and couldn't hear each other over the music.

"I said, WHAT A GREAT IDEA TO MAKE A CLUB DOWN HERE!!" Malon yelled with all the air in her lungs.

"OOOOOOOOOOH," Zelda said while Samus went over to the bar. "I KNOW! LET'S GO GET A TABLE AND WAIT FOR SAMUS, WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS SPEAKER!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Malon and Zelda walked over to where the tables were.

"Ok, I think we can talk normally now," Malon declared.

"Yeah, okay, cool. Do you want to get a actual _table_ or a booth?"

"BOOTH! BOOTH! _BOOTH!_" Malon was starting to get hyper (her first club...).

"YEAH! BOOTHS RULE!" Zelda agreed (her second club). The two looked, and looked, and _looked_, but most of the booths were taken, but they found one that was empty. They saw another group of friends walking towards it, Zelda and Malon were closer. So the two darted for the booth. Of course, they got there first, but they found a sign on the table top. It read "RESERVED".

"OH POOP!" Zelda cried.

"No, wait!" Malon pointed to some tiny print on the sign. It read "For Samus Aran".

"YAY!" the two cheered in unison. They sat in the booth and waited for Samus. The other group of girls and their boyfriends were standing in the _same_ spot that they were before Zelda and Malon grabbed the table--erm....booth. They were obviously waiting for them to leave the booth for even _one_ second so that they could get it. Malon and Zelda looked at the group of friends and gave them a dirty look. They looked dirtily back. So Zelda and Malon stuck their tongues out at the group and made faces. The group just gave them an odd look and walked away.

"YES!" the two exclaimed in unison, giving each other a high-five. They laughed hysterically for a moment, then just talked.

MEANWHILE AT THE BAR...

"Hi, you mind if I use your phone?" Samus asked the bartender.

"No, go ahead, it's right by the restrooms," he replied, pointing in that direction.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Samus walked over to the restrooms. She came to a payphone, and noticed that she didn't have any change. _Shoot, no change! Oh yeah, wait a minute...STUPID ME! I can just use my ID!_ She thought as she smacked her forehead---erm...helmet. She picked up the phone and slid her ID into the phone card slot. The payphone spoke.

"ID accepted for: Samus Aran," it said. (It' an SSBM payphone, just in case anyone was wondering...? ;)

"I know, I know. You stupid thing," she complained. "I _hate _that." She dialed Captain Falcon.

"Hello, this is the most perved man in the world, how may I help you?"

"Hey Cappy, it's Sammy."

"OH! Hey babe. I'm not perverted...but okay."

"Yes you are..."

"I know...I love it...WAIT!!! THAT WAS A DIRECT INSULT!!"

"Haha." Samus snickered.

"That wasn't nice..." CF whined.

"Oh well...I _am_ an F.B.I agent. But anyway, I was wondering if you could...." Samus began telling the plan to her husband.

"Do you think you'll ever get over him?" Zelda asked Malon as Roy walked in with CF.

"I dunno. It's possible. Hey, isn't that Roy?" Malon asked, pointing to a guy with red hair, a black shirt, and baggy jean pants on. Zelda looked over the side of the booth.

"ROY!!" She exclaimed. She got up out of the booth, ran up to him, and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she continued as Samus arrived at the booth and sat down.

"Samus invited Captain Falcon and me," he replied. Roy gestured to Captain Falcon, who was with Samus. She snickered. "Has Malon gotten over Marth yet?"

"SHH!! No. But I think she's getting there."

"Oh." Zelda walked him over to their booth that Malon was still left at. "Hey Malon," Roy said. "Having fun yet?" Malon shook her head as she watched everyone dance.

"Why don't you go out and dance?" Zelda asked. At that moment, a tall bronze-skinned cute guy dude somebody with dark hair and brown eyes walked up to them. _Dark tall and handsome, _Malon thought. You could see the words in her eyes, and Zelda just giggled.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked Zelda. Zelda kind of gave him a look, and pointed to Roy with her thumb. Roy put an arm around her shoulders. "Oops, sorry, I di-" he said, embarrassed when Malon interrupted him.

"I'll dance with you!" Malon offered. The guy dude smiled (whose name was Quinos...Yes, Marth's old classmate Quinos. No, not "Quiznos." Sorry for the disappointment).

"Uhhh...okay!" he said. Malon got up, and they both walked out onto the dance floor. Zelda smiled.

"YAY! MY PLAN WORKED!" she squealed.

"You're a genius," Roy complimented.

"I know. Do you want to dance?"

"Um...All I can do is the tango..." Zelda laughed. Then someone shouted at Zelda.

"Hey, triangle-ears! Where'd you get them, the pharmacy? Who do you think you are, an SSBM fighter?!" the man yelled. Zelda turned around, and saw the guy laughing, his girlfriend beside him.

"Or Princess Zelda?" the girlfriend asked insultingly. She laughed also. They couldn't recognize Zelda in her different outfit. Roy got up from the booth.

"Roy, please don't," Zelda pleaded. He ignored her. Over the past couple of years, Zelda had noticed that Roy liked to make people...well, _pay_ for their mistakes. Roy walked over to the person who insulted Zelda, and held him up by the collar. He remembered a time like this with Link about a year ago...

"Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" he asked him angrily.

"A wannabe?" he asked. He and his pals and girlfriend laughed. It was the same group that was about to get the booth that was reserved for Samus.

"No, guess again."

Zelda had always hated Roy's anger management problem, too.

"Who else could she be?"

"Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and Super Smash Brother (or sister, whatever you'd like to call it) from SSBM!" Zelda yelled as she got up from the booth. The music stopped, and everyone turned their heads and looked at her. Roy dropped Alex (the guy).

"Yeah right," a man sitting at the bar said.

"Oh, you still don't believe me? This is Roy, and over there is the bounty hunter Samus and race car driver Captain Falcon, and over there is our newest fighter Malon, former girlfriend of Marth, Prince of Altea."

Quinos looked at Malon, and couldn't believe that it was her.

"Well, you're still a triangle-eared freak!" Alex offended. That was when Roy got really angry...

Alex was knocked down to the ground, resulting in a loud gasp or squeal from their audience. Roy was held back by Captain Falcon before he could finish him off.

"If you ever insult my girlfriend again, I'll—"

"Roy!" Zelda yelled, warning him to stop. Roy got out of Captain Falcon's grasp, and turned around and looked at Zelda. He noticed the sadness and anger at him in her eyes which were crying. His anger settled as Zelda ran out of the club, pretty embarrassed.

"Um, here's my number," Malon said quickly to Quinos as she took out a piece of paper with her number on it and handed it to him. She ran quickly out of the club, and followed Zelda to comfort her. They both left. Roy stood there, and the music turned back on again, and everyone put that scene in the past quickly before having fun again.

Roy was about to follow Zelda, but Samus stopped him.

"Roy, come with me." She led him to the booth, and they sat down. "I did not invite you here to embarrass Zelda—"

"But I was only trying to—"

"Let me finish! You need to control your anger, Roy! Do you realize how humiliating it must be for Zelda to be embarrassed by her boyfriend who can't even act civilized in public?! Don't you care about how _she _feels?! I heard her tell you to just let it go, but _nooo_, you have to be Mr. High and Mighty and have it your way and beat up that guy!"

"I did not beat him up!"

"You _punched_ him! You're lucky you didn't get thrown out of this place and embarrass Zelda even more! Think about her feelings!"

"I do think about her feelings! That's why I was trying to get that guy to stop insulting her!"

"But you didn't have to punch him! You could have just told him to stop!" Samus scolded.

"But I didn't mean to hurt Zelda's feelings! I didn't think—"

"No, Roy, you didn't think! You didn't even try to think about _her_! And although you didn't mean to hurt her feelings, you did anyway! And now she's not here, and she's probably miserable right now because of you! Aren't you even sorry for her? You're her boyfriend, you should act better than that!"

Roy could see her dry, cold glare through her visor, and he realized that she was right.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" he asked. Samus sighed.

"Whatever you feel needs to be done."

Roy drove home from the club to find Zelda. He saw Malon in the lobby, just thinking.

"Malon! Where's Zelda?" he asked. Malon didn't reply, but glared at him. "Oh, come _on_!"

"Fine. She's in the Fountain of Dreams stage."

"Thank you." Roy rushed there, and found Zelda sitting on a rising and lowering platform, sitting with her feet dangling off of the edge and with her arms crossed against her body to protect herself from the cold. She was silently crying when she noticed Roy running up to her, through the water. She frowned, and faced the other direction.

"Zelda, listen to me...please..." Roy said, noticing Zelda was avoiding him. She didn't make any motions to tell him that she was listening to him. "Fine, I don't care if you listen or not. I just wanted to say, that I'm an idiot, and I shouldn't have punched that guy in there. I should have listened to you, I should have just stayed put right in that seat, or at least just talked it out with him. I didn't mean to embarrass you, or hurt your feelings, or anything like that. I know I kind of let my anger get out of hand, especially when it's towards someone who would hurt you, like Alex." Roy paused, and walked onto the platform Zelda was on as soon as it got low enough for him to step up. He sat down next to her. "Or like me. So I'm just asking for you to forgive me, all right? And I'll definitely understand if you never talk to me again, or if you break up with me, or if you remain mad at me for the rest of your life. And if you do any of that, I just want you to know that I'll still love you, Zelda, no matter what. All I want is for you to know that, and to accept my apology." Roy finally finished. There was a slight intermission between them before Zelda shakily sighed.

"You really mean that?" Zelda asked.

"You know I do, Zelda." Zelda turned her head and looked at him. She smiled.

"Apology accepted." Roy smiled back. They hugged each other. "I love you so much," she said, almost crying again.

"I love you too. I should have known not to do that." Roy kissed her. Zelda and Roy remained on the elevating platform of the stage for a minute, until Zelda spoke. "So..."

"So what?"

"So, do you..." Zelda snapped her fingers..."tango?"

MUAHAHA ---- Note from the author. The Beginning of this story is WEEEIRD, but the rest'll get better. I was suffering from LNDS while writing this...Don't ask what LNDS is

When Zelda snapped her fingers, different music began playing, like latino music or whatever, and their outfits had changed, also. She was wearing a turtleneck no-sleeve long black dress with silver sparkle things, and there was a slit down the side of it so she could walk. Her hair was put up in a bun, also, with some golden locks on the sides of her face. Roy was wearing a tux, and...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................!!!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!?!?!" he shouted. He noticed that it was really cut, I mean REALLY cut, like a normal hair cut, but this time it was still red, not blonde.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that..."

"Oh well. I kinda like it..."

Zelda giggled. "I like it better the other way."

They both hopped down off of the platform, and landed in the puddle of water in the center of the stage.

And so, they began to dance (okay stop thinking this is really cheesy, but we needed an excuse for all of the snapshots we took of Zelda and Roy we took in weird stances to look like they were dancing!).

Soon, Zelda and Roy were in the dip position. Zelda looked up at Roy, still in the same position except for her head.

"Hey Zelda?" Roy asked.

"Yes?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to ask you..."

"What?"

"Well...um...uh..." Roy stalled. _Not this again, _Zelda thought.

"OUT WITH IT!!!"

"Um..."

"If you aren't going to tell me, we'll just keep dancing then."

"NO!"

"Well then what do you want to ask me?! My back's getting tired from being in this position! Owee..."

"OKAY!" Roy said, beginning to blush. "Will you marry me???"

Roy turned bright red. "I said it! Happy?!"

Zelda blinked.

"Well...Roy...I...I certainly didn't expect _that_." Zelda began another light blush also.

"So I'm guessing that's a no?" Roy asked. Zelda shook her head. "So it's a yes?"

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT!!!" Zelda shouted. Roy blinked. "Heh, heh...Sorry, just a little excited there...heh..."

Roy took her back up to a stand. Zelda looked deep into his eyes, not knowing what else to do after answering the greatest question she'd ever been asked. Roy looked straight back at her, and she moved her head to kiss him passionately.

"WHEE!!!" Roy yelled in glee when she finished the kiss and as he sat down on his computer chair and spun around.

"Hey, how'd we get back in here?" Zelda asked, referring to their room.

"I dunno, I just had to spin on my chair." Their outfits were back to normal, and so was Roy's hair. He got up and pulled Zelda into his arms again. Zelda sighed, happier than she'd ever been before. "Roy?"

Roy pulled away to stare into her eyes again. "Yeah?"

She didn't say anything, but instead leaned in to kiss him passionately again. "I love you."

Roy smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too."

FIN.

Lololol jk...there's more...and I don't THINK it's as cheesy...But I'll edit a lot. We wrote this like a year ago so yeah XD...tata for now!


End file.
